Tests
by BlueCookiesandBeasties
Summary: Percy has a bad relationship with school-but he did feel a little remorse for being that late after the results stare him in the face. Short One-Shot.


**Thanks for reading! Percy Jackson does not belong to me- oh, and cookies for anyone who catches the cameo I put in!**

It isn't really Percy's fault when he's late to school, again. And he knows that life would have been much easier if he had at least made it to a little of first period. But he never really liked Science anyway, and honestly, it wasn't his fault.

Sure, he had slept through his alarm, but that was just an aftereffect lingering from his time spent with the curse of Achilles. The real problem had been Mrs. O'Leary. Percy almost would've taken a hostile monster over his friendly, supersized, face-licking puppy- okay, so maybe she wasn't a puppy. Anyway, with all the high tensile drool that had covered him, and needing to take a shower, and getting Mrs. O'Leary back to camp, it was no surprise that he had been roughly 55 minutes late to school, just in time to be 5 minutes late to History (second period).

Percy silently dropped into his seat just as Mr. Morgan began handing out sheets of paper to the class. He was really proud that nobody had noticed him come in- he was Percy the awesome ninja, Percy the- oh, Mr. Morgan's talking now.

The teacher, whom Percy almost believed actually was from the past, was telling the class, "...so don't worry about the test, okay guys. You may begin."

A test! Oh gods no, hadn't they just had one of those? And yet here he was, staring at that sheet of paper he was pretty certain he had never studied for. Percy read the title, and oh, praise be to Poseidon, it was over the Greek 'myths'. He was almost positive that they had never studied it in class, but hey, he wasn't about to complain, although he might start trying to stay awake during History. Percy started in on the test. It was a few pages long, but the questions were super easy, like "What monster supposedly lived in the labyrinth?". Been there, fought that.

Percy was utterly shocked when he was the first person to turn the test in. Usually, even if he knew the material, his dyslexia prevented him from doing it remotely fast, but maybe he just knew everything extra well. The demigod even got to space off for several minutes before the bell rang for third period.

It was the next day when Percy realized that something was wrong.

"Well, I must say, I was quite proud of all of you. You did excellent on yesterday's pre-Test, although, there were about five that I was amazed by. Now, if I call your name, you will be going to the library to work on a special extension project," Mr. Morgan told the class. Percy got a little nervous at the mention of that test having been a pre-test, but he went back to thinking about 'Hey, was that muffin on his t-shirt!' before the man had even finished speaking.

The rest of the class, for the most part, was paying attention. They knew four of the people who would be called, the 'smart kids' of the class, but some held a little hope that the fifth would be them, while some fervently hoped that it was not them.

Mr. Morgan called out the names, " Sarah, Michael, Ashley, Jessica, and Percy." Percy's head jerked up at the sound of his name. What was he in trouble for now? The class was staring at the son of Poseidon, shocked that their resident slacker had ended up in the smart group.

His teacher sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. " Stop staring at him class, he isn't a unicorn. You kids who I just called up, go ahead and leave the class."

As soon as they left, Percy slowed down to walk next to Sarah and ask her what had happened. As one of Annabeth's best mortal friends, Percy knew her slightly better than the others. Sarah explained to him that he was in the advanced group and would probably be doing an in-depth reading and research project involving the Greek myths for the remainder of the unit.

By the end, despite the questionable grammar, the class decided that Percy's 'unique' project that cited evidence as to why Heracles was not the best Greek hero to ever live was the best they had heard all day.


End file.
